Infinitum
The Infinitum are a unique alien race that exist only in Earth-58, and hail from the planet known only in legend as Shimmering Solitude. They have existed for 725 billion Earth years. Formerly existing in the Prime Dimension, they now exist solely in The Cell. Appearance Known only to a select few, the Infinitum appear as large, floating non-humanoid creatures with inky black skin. Their bodies consist of a chest as large as a torso, connected by a thin abdomen to a large thorax hanging underneath. They have two large and thin arms, and two smaller arms holding close to their chests. All four of their hands have four fingers arranged in a circular pattern around the palms. They have long, almost canine-like jaws. They have large glowing blue/purple teeth and bright orange tongues. None of this seem to fit into their mouths, yet they still closes perfectly. They have four eyes on the underside of their jaws with black sclera and orange irises. Atop their heads they have long glowing blue opposable tendrils. History The Infinitum are a race whose history has mostly been lost, due entirely to its sheer length. The Infinitum were brilliant scientists. In their first 45 billion years they had invented a paradox-safe recall device that, upon the end of the universe, pulled their planet and anyone living upon it 53.8 billion years into the past. This allowed them to live out the entire duration of the universe again. Their planet, whose true name has long been lost and is now known as Shimmering Solitude, would be repaired and upgraded with resources from off world. Eventually even this process was automated and the Infinitum began an eternal golden age. Although the population had a greatly extended lifespan, they were still mortal. This was fine. The species still valued a finite individual existence, the cycle of life and death created drive and purpose. However, the recall device had a fatal flaw. The device only sent the Shimmering Solitude back 53.8 billion years once. Every single time thereafter, the time that they were sent back halved. This was not noticed at first. The knowledge of what the universe was even supposed to look like 51 billion years ago was among the vast quantities of knowledge that faded from existence throughout Infinitum history. After all, few things are last forever even if they had made their race immortal. This flaw was not noticed for a very long time. Not until the loops began to last less time than individual Infinitum would survive. But by this point the loop was shortening too fast for a solution to be found. The first few thousand years were spent trying to repair the recall device. After that, the remaining time was spent trying to destroy the device- which had been built to be indestructible. Eventually the loop shortened to a length of only a planck unit of time. There was literally no time to act anymore. No time to age. Nothing could be done as their planet burned through time at the end of everything. But -even if at a rate slower than can possibly be conveyed- the Infinitum were still aware of what was happening. They could no longer move, but through the recalls their brains were still functioning at a rate of less than a thought per million recalls. They were stuck unable to age as their journeys back through time restored them now at a rate just enough to prevent them from ever dying as every member of their race before them had. Trapped in this hell the species had only one option left. Unable to die, they had to evolve. With literally no other option, they evolved a power so utterly unique that they remain the only creatures to have ever held this power- Power over plot itself. A concept so abstract as to be knowable only to those who possess it. This ability allowed them to influence existence itself just enough that they could escape their imprisonment. Because they needed to survive, the universe lasted just long enough for them to fix their machine and ride back into the past. Shimmering Solitude was destroyed in order to prevent this from happening ever again. In this new version of the timeline, their DNA somehow came to exist within the Codon Stream and was unlocked by Ben Tennyson at age 10 as his 11th alien. This alien was named Plot Device. His antics with the alien eventually lead to the removal of Infinitum DNA from the Codon Stream and the Prime Dimension by the Celestialsapiens. The Cell was created- a dimension specifically designed to hold the Infinitum separate from external causality. This is where the Infinitum now live, where their entire species shall exist in whatever form they take as they evolve over the coming eternities. It is a prison, but in some ways it could be seen as a paradise for them. Powers and Abilities The Infinitum possess the unique and abstract ability to control luck, though many who are aware of this power prefer to believe that it is actually luck manipulation. It is unclear the true extent of this ability, especially when applied across an entire species. This power affords them the ability to- typically unconsciously- create an outcome that is always the best possible outcome. This ability shatters the strict linearity of Earth-58. The Infinitum possess vast lifespans of hundreds-thousands of years each. The Infinitum demonstrate a blatant disregard for gravity. Regardless of the environment they will always remain floating exactly 42cm above any ground or pool of liquid beneath them. Weaknesses Their teeth which appear to be largely vestigial, seeming to be almost soft when trying to bite anything. Their purpose is unknown, as no one has ever seen one eating or even demonstrate hunger. Though their hands can generally form some sort of fist shape, they are too fragile and weak to actually be useful for throwing punches. They are far more useful for grappling. An unconfirmed weakness is their super-thin abdomen sections. They seem delicate, though no one has ever been known to fight an Infinitum in direct combat to find out. Known Infinitum *Plot Device (The Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Infinitum) Trivia *This page treats the recall device as a machine that sent the Infinitum back in time. In actuality, it sent them to near the start of the next timeline however a failure in the machine's calibration caused it to continually send them further and further into the future of the next timeline, such that their time remaining nearly halved each time. Since the Infinitum believed it sent them backwards, this page's history treats the device like it does. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Earth-58 Category:Sapient Species